crystalisrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Fried Farlend
Fried Farlend "Kindness is free, both to give and receive." Race: Human Age: 24 Height: 6ft Weight: 200 Hair: Black Eyes: Red Fried is a young human male from Balnor, a city in Astrella famous as a haven of rest for travelers from all walks of life. This was in no small part due to the generosity of the town's major landmark: Cinderbrick Abbey, a large monastery devoted to worshipers of Alnorum. Until recently, Friar Thorolund and the brothers of Cinderbrick Abbey welcomed, fed, and sheltered any who needed rest and rejuvenation. Sadly, the Abbey itself has not been open for several years, which has turned Balnor into more of a ghost town than a highway hub. He is around six feet tall, with short-cut dark hair. He wears black light armor that would be typical of a low-level cleric if the proper color. Above this, he wears a white robe indicative of an Alnorum priest, which has been dirtied by the road. Its right sleeve ends at his elbow, seeming to have been burned to that point at some time in the past. He's an uncommonly attractive fellow, somewhat unusual attire notwithstanding, if not for one remarkable trait: his eyes. His irises are both a deep crimson. While unsettling to most, it gives his face a foreign allure to some. He is a very congenial fellow, slow to anger and quick to raise a glass in the honor of a comrade or the gods. His attire often brings requests for charity or prayer, which he obliges with a smile. Always eager to make a new friend, though awkward around women at times. He often seeks out the company of others when there is company to be had. He seems to dislike being alone... He carries with him a large, mostly empty book. When convenient, he can be found adding detailed maps of his travels (and the travels of others who will bend his ear) to its pages. Alongside the book, he carries with him several maps he has procured through his travels. Recently, his travels have brought him to Mersscene, the capitol city of Islamore. Fried sheltered himself at an inauspicious inn called the Rat's Nest. There he met an older man named Dechard, who promised him financial prosperity in a secretive endeavor if he would meet him later that evening. However, Dechard never showed. Disappointed, and still nearly penniless, Fried went downstairs and breakfasted with a remarkable group including an young follower of Antares, a man (who would later prove a werewolf), a large mechanical man, and an amiable elven gentleman. Dechard's sudden arrival shortly after their eating preceded a brawl with a handful of ne'er do wells that were chasing him. Trying his best to hide his powers but still live to tell about it, he manages to lend a hand to the fearsome fighters he seemed to have befriended over breakfast. When the dust settles, Dechard and the surviving ruffian tell of a cult beneath the city's streets who Fried realizes are worshiping a demon. Along with his circumstantial companions, he sets out that evening to investigate. Finding a few clues about this rumored cult, they soon chance upon one a robed man standing over the freshly murdered body of a prostitute. The company gives chase, and soon find themselves locked in combat with what proves to be a necromancer and his thralls. This battle takes a peculiar effect on Fried, causing his demeanor to shift radically and his powers to increase twice over. No longer able to hide his abilities, he leaps forward as a veritable living inferno to attack his foe. As the battle ends, Fried regains his former composure. Taking the weapon of his enemy, he sets of with his allies to put an end to this evil coven beneath Mersscene. Finding the cult leader preparing to sacrifice a priestess of Alnorum, a great battle ensues. After Isaac fells their foe, Fried discovers that the rescued woman is Hellen, a childhood friend and former sweetheart. Explaining this to his friends reveals that he had a brother, Romin, who became a cleric on his 18th birthday but has been presumed dead after a terrible accident. Fried is not convinced, and is searching for him. After their long and exciting exploration of the underground temple, Fried has been fairly reserved. He keeps the artifact they found on his person, jealously treasuring it within his pack. The evident magic of the item holds a great allure to him, and he is very eager to see what it is capable of. Despite his friend's eagerness to see it destroyed, he has faith that it will serve a good cause in the end.